


Stockings Apology

by peppermint_mom



Category: Periwinkle Blue (Webcomic)
Genre: Arguments, Blankets, Body Appreciation, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dress Up, FOR REASONS OKAY, I Don't Even Know, Legs and Ass, Luca in Stockings, M/M, Making Up, Men in stockings, Movie Night, Multi, Nova in Stockings, Stockings, just for droo, pillows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppermint_mom/pseuds/peppermint_mom
Summary: Commander Nova has been on Earth longer than he expected it would take to convince Luca to come home. Most of the problem was thechildthat Luca was enamored with, the human he was sent to abduct in the first place.





	Stockings Apology

**Author's Note:**

  * For [61feathers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/61feathers/gifts).



> This is the continuation of the conversation between Luca and Nova about what to do with Drew (yeah, _that_ conversation) would be like and I feel like most of it is sooo far off of the canon, but then I remembered this was FANfiction and I could do whatever the fuck I wanted. So, enjoy my attempt at canon. XD
> 
> P.S. - I am super sick while writing this, so go easy on me if I made any errors.
> 
> Bastil = _italics_  
>  English = regular font

" _Luca, we need to talk._ "

Luca only looked up from his task of putting on stockings when he saw the red-orange flash of energy from Nova as he flew into Drew's room. Luca was in the Human's room, getting dressed while Drew was in the living room getting the mountain of blankets Luca deemed a necessity to snuggle in situated on the couch. Nova crossed his arms over his chest and leaned back against the little dresser underneath the talking box with moving pictures (a television, but TV for short).

" _I already told you, Commander Nova,_ " Luca said as he tried to pull the deep purple stocking over his foot, humming at the feeling of the soft fabric. " _We are not abducting him._ "

" _He already knows too much, Luca. We cannot not abduct him._ "

Luca fought with getting the bunched up material over his pinkie toe. " _With all due respect, I already failed my mission, so I am as good as died if I go back._ "

" _And I tried to tell you before, I will protect you._ "

" _Uh-huh._ " Luca snorted. " _Like you protected Malik before his energy went yellow._ "

Luca stuck out his tongue in concentration, forcing the stocking to stretch a little further to get all of his toes in, but also breaking some of the threads in the process. He sighed, but slipped the stocking on anyway. Drew did not mind that Luca broke things, just as long as he was learning and it was not something super-super special, Luca was fine to learn by being destructive as much as he wanted to be.

Nova's eyebrow twitched at Malik's name, but otherwise showed indifference to Luca's claim.

" _That was against a group of high priority Humans. Your's is a Class Seven. He is super weak._ "

" _He is not weak, Commander Nova. He is just... sad._ "

Nova run his gloved hand down his face. " _...The longer we stay here, the higher the chance your Human ascends the Classes quicker._ "

Luca preened at Drew being called his Human. Not just because it felt right, but because Nova was caving. Just a little, but it was enough.

" _I'm not leaving him, Commander Nova. I can't._ " Luca looked up at Nova, heartbroken. " _Not when I care about him._ "

Nova exploded. " _You can't just break the Law, Luca! You know you cannot have relations with the energy source._ "

Luca wadded up the other stocking and threw it on the floor as he stood, fuming. " _My energy pulls for his_ _._ "

Nova shifted, his snags on full display. " _You cannot feel the pull for a Human, Luca._ "

" _Well, I do._ " Luca voiced, angrily. " _I feel the pull for him and even though I know the Law, it's not like the Law that has been around since the Originals can dictate what I feel for him, or stop me from feeling this way._ "

" _It's not that simple, Luca._ " Nova replied, slurring a little with his elongated teeth. " _Laws like that were made so we don't get hurt._ "

" _But either way I get hurt._ _"_ Luca said, pointing out the obvious." _Either I get to stay with him and be basically banned from my home planet or I go back home with you and never see him again. I lose no matter what I do._ "

" _If we're leaving, we are taking the Human with us, Luca. He knows too much about us, about what we do._ "

" _No, Commander Nova._ _W_ _e're not taking_ Droo anywhere." Luca growled. " _I_ _already failed my mission, so we have no need for him to come with us._ "

" _Stop thinking with your energy, Luca! That's not how the pull works._ "

" _Oh, like you would know what it's like to feel the pull_ _, Commander Nova._ "

Nova roared in Luca's face. " _Of course I know, Luca. I lost your mother and–_ "

Luca sucked in a breath. " _But–You–What does losing my mother have anything to do with–_ "

" _Because Luca, I felt the pull with her._ " Nova cut off Luca's question, taking a small breath. " _But we were fighting, in a war, on opposing sides and–_ "

Drew knocked on the door to his bedroom. He was worried with all of the loud yelling and feral sounds that came from behind the door that he knew who made an unexpected appearance. When Luca did not answer the door, Drew took a deep breath and opened the door with one hand.

On the other side was Luca and the really scary tall guy, circling each other with their faces distorted. Luca's eyes were glossed over with a periwinkle glow and his periwinkle wings flared, his left wing still weaker than his right. The scary guy was similar state as Luca except his eyes and wings were a powerful, even red.

Slightly scared of the fight about to break out, Drew awkwardly throw the pile of clothes he was holding onto the floor, the clothing falling from where he had it over his forearm when Luca growled out some harsh sounds. Drew knelt down to pick up the clothes, refolding the outfit. He did not notice Luca until he knelt next to him and scared Drew when he started to pick up the clothes as well.

Drew pulled his hand back. "Fuck, Luca. Oh my God. You scared me a little."

"Sorry, Droo." Luca stated, folding the pair of short in fourths. "Nova's not going to hurt you."

Drew looked up at the scary guy. "He could still snap my neck with his thighs."

"...You're not mad that he showed up?"

Drew sighed, his hands shaking too much to fold. "No. I would be more concerned if he didn't keep coming back."

Luca giggled, his features contorting back into his smooth, pale human face. "That's so funny, Droo."

"Ha. Ha. It's real hilarious, Luca."

Luca continued to giggle, folding the rest of the clothes that Drew dropped. The scary guy shifted back into his human face, too, after Luca started giggling, a look of awe on his stupidly cute face. Drew shook his head and excepted the newly folded pile of clothes from Luca just to give it right back to the grinning alien.

"These are for him, if he would like to change out of that... skin tight suit." Drew shoved the clothes at Luca's chest, blindly.

Luca raised a circular brow and looked back at Nova. Nova was in his standard black spandex suit with an open back. It was like a form-fitting onesie that left nothing to the imagination, especially Nova's muscular thighs and his gropeable ass Luca may or may not have slapped before. He looked back at Drew, to find the human had a completely red face and was not looking at Nova, at all. Drew just stared at the wall and fidgeted with his long shirt sleeve.

Luca gentle gathered the clothing to his chest, holding the pile of clothes to him with one arm while the other wrapped around Drew's shoulders, guiding the human out of the room. "Nova's gonna change. His privacy, you give him privacy, right? To change into these?" Luca gestured to the bundle of clothes he was still holding.

Drew nodded, his blush permanently on face. "Uh-huh, yeah, you can–I'll just–yeah. Fuck." Drew practically fled the room, tripping over himself in his haste to leave.

" _...What was that and why are you carrying Human garments?_ "

Luca turned around and smirked at Nova. " _That was_ Droo  _being embarrassed and these are your apology to_ Droo  _for having a scary resting face_ _._ "

/line break\

" _I still do not see how this is an apology._ " Nova commented as he looked at himself in the mirror.

Luca finished fastening the clip on Nova's apology outfit and stepped back to see what Nova looked like and smiled as he took in the completed picture of Nova in Human clothes. Nova wore a faded dark scarlet hoodie that surprising fit over his broad shoulders and muscular upper arms, but nearly meet flesh with the little garnet booty shorts that barely hid his boy-shorts styled underwear. Thin black lace straps with red ribbon accents were attached the black underwear to crimson stockings that covered his thick thighs and long legs.

Luca looked over Nova's shoulder at the Commander's imagine in the mirror, slightly on his toes to be tall enough. " _Don't worry, Commander Nova._ Droo  _will except this apology._ "

Nova picked at the hoodie draw string. " _This isn't a courting gesture or something, right?_ "

Luca giggled softly to himself as he closed the drawer he pulled the stockings out of. " _Wearing this long, soft boots-things? No, not really..._ "

Nova glared at Luca, who was wearing a dark violet over-sized hoodie, mauve booty shorts over some black boy-shorts underwear, and periwinkle stockings clipped to to his underwear with black and purple lace straps. " _Because our outfits are almost identical._ "

Luca waved it off and pushed Nova out of the bedroom. " _Hush now, Commander. Stay hidden until I call for you!_ "

Nova was shoved into a wall as Luca rushed passed into the living room. When Luca entered, Drew looked over the back of the couch from inside his blanket nest. As Luca made his way around the side of the couch, Drew choked on some of his popcorn and blushed. Drew's comforter fell from his shoulders as Drew reached out to touch Luca's legs over the stockings.

"What's with the stockings, Luca?" Drew said, not taking his eyes from the periwinkle cloth stretched over the alien's long legs.

"It's part of the apology for scaring you earlier with our argument and loudness." Luca smiled as he moved the bowl of popcorn to the side table and floofed Drew's soft hair.

Drew pulled Luca over to him by his waist and wrapped his arms around Luca's stocking clad thighs to get his hands on Luca's very bubbly ass. Luca giggled again at Drew's hands on him, but continued to play with Drew's hair. Drew hummed and nuzzled into the alien's stomach as Luca carded his fingers threw his hair, Drew's honey-chocolate eyes fluttering when Luca's fingernails scrap against his scale.

Luca traced over the tiny dots on Drew's face with the pads of his thumbs, enjoying the feeling of the heated skin under his hands. Drew leaned into his hands for more affection. Luca brought his face close enough to count how many tiny dots Drew had on the tops on his cheeks and kissed Drew's nose.

"You–You said 'part of an apology.'" Drew stated as his eyes crossed when Luca pecked his nose again. "What's the other part?"

"I have one more thing for the apology." Luca smiled at how soft Drew looked.

"Really?" Drew snuggled into closer, mashing his face back into Luca's stomach. "What's that?"

Luca kissed Drew's temple. " _You can come out now, Commander Nova._ "

Sighing, Nova rounded the cover of the hall. He watched Luca from were he was, behind the couch, but still near the hallway, and frowned at how happy the Human made Luca. It was great for Luca to feel the pull for someone, but it was just sad that it had to be for a Human. It was sadder that it was for the Human child Luca had been sent to abduct.

Luca smiled gently at Nova from where his face was hiding behind Drew's head. He stood up taller, with his back straight and his chest puffed out. He pulled Drew away from his stomach and thumbed the tiny dots on his cheek when Drew whined about the space created between them. Drew really did like snuggling and cuddling. A lot.

"Look." Luca said, motioning for Nova to stand closer. "The other half of your apology. He's here."

Drew opened eyes, squinted at the light, and blinked a couple of times. When he eyes adjusted to the yellow light, Drew whimpered. The imagine of the scary tall man in front of him was not intimidating, at all. Because he was super tall, his legs were long and heavy by the way the stockings stretched and thinned with the flex of his muscles as he walked around the side of the couch. Luca said something with a rough growl and the scary guy rolled his eyes and turned in a slow circle.

When his back faced Drew, he stopped and put his fists on his hips. Drew dragged his eyes over the extensive bulk of his back before stopping again to ogle his ass. His ass looked sinfully firm, but on the right side of soft where if Drew gave into the desire of slapping it, the cheeks would ripple and shake at the force. He made a sound like he was dying because how this man was able to fit his nice ass into those little shorts was lost on Drew. It was like the man defied physics just by putting on the shorts. Drew covered his heated face with his hands, no doubt blushing at the beautiful man in front of him. He spread his fingers to continue to look.

Drew swallowed hard, mouth gaping like a fish and his eyes staring like fool. "Holy fucking shit, Luca. Holy. Fucking. Shit."

Luca plopped down on the couch next to Drew and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I told you he was strong."

"I knew that when he dead-lifted you onto my bed when you passed out from the infection in your wing." Drew repremaned, smacking Luca on the arm, but whined at him. "His legs are so fucking pretty and long; they go on for days–his thighs are so thick and firm, but his ass, Luca–his ass, ohmygod–"

Luca just cuddled his Human closer as Drew ranted about Nova's legs and ass. All the while, Luca only translated the parts of what he understood to Nova (which was just telling Nova that the Commander had a "filthy sinful ass" and that Drew would "love to be wrapped up in those thick thighs, ohmygod–" and just calling Nova pretty, beautiful, and adorable over and over again). Nova started blushing about halfway through Drew's flood of praise that gushed out of the Human's mouth, but did not make a move to sit down next to them on the couch, just idling off to the side.

After a moment of silence, where Drew took a deep breath, Nova looked at Luca and asked. " _Does he ever stop talking?_ "

Luca smiled and shrugged one shoulder, pausing his translation. " _He'll stop in a little bit._ _This is his way of forgiving you. He compliments you, calling you_ 'pretty'  _and_ 'beautiful,' _so you can be forgiven and back on his good side. Return to being his_ 'good boy.'"

Nova slid a hand down his face and sighed, slightly flustered by what this Human was saying (and what Luca was translating). Nova did not know any Earthly customs, but if this was a cultured tradition, Luca would know better than him. Luca had studied to be a part of the Human Research Program and learned a portion of the main language Humans used to communicate.

Nova just had to wait out this embarrassing forgiving process to be on Luca's Human's good side, again. Until then, he had to listen to Luca say some of the most embarrassing shit ever and make it through whatever a "movie" was. Then he could fly back to his room, change back into his own clothes before Harlo tried to debrief him, and sleep in a cramped bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that keeps me up at night, so hopefully writing it down will let me _finally_ sleep, damnit. Nova in Stockings is a THING, now. My super aesthetic with the Commander. I can never not see this. (And Drew ranting is me fangirling sooo hard at the masterpiece that is Commander Nova's ass and thick thighs. _Hgg._ )
> 
> P.S. - I got cookies after I finished this because I am still sick and chocolate chip cookies are _sooo_ good, still warm from the oven. (come yell at me on [tumblr](https://soft-yoongi-ssi.tumblr.com/) about how awesome commandad is and how nova's ass is out of this world.)


End file.
